Nowaki's Letter
by Gabberz720
Summary: Nowaki walks in on Hiroki reading one of his loveletters. Hiro/Nowaki. Please review! I'm still kind of new with FanFics.


**This is the worst story ever xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't, nor will I ever, own Junjou Romantica, Nowaki or Hiroki. **

The letter shook in his hands and he clutched it tightly, not believing what he had just read. Suddenly, he felt hot tears dripping off his chin and he cursed, setting the paper down and wiping his eyes.

Nowaki chose the wrong time to walk in.

"Hiro-san, I…" Nowaki stopped short when he saw his lover crying, and he immediately rushed over to hold him. Hiroki tried to pull away, but the blue eyed man refused and just clutched him tighter. Hiroki frowned and swiped at his eyes again, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Hiro-san, why are you crying?" Nowaki asked quietly, rocking him back and forth.

"Because of you, idiot…" Hiroki mumbled and leaned into Nowaki, putting a hand over his eyes, but the salty hot water seeped through his fingers. Pale hands gently pried his palm away from his face and squeezed, entertwining their fingers.

"What did I do, Hiro-san?"

The brunet snapped his head up, eyes wide. There was no way he could tell Nowaki that his stupid love letter had made him cry. That would be WAY to embarrassing.

"Nothing! Forget it, I'm fine." He pushed the taller man away and stood up. Nowaki shifted his gaze to the nightstand, and his blue eyes widened when he saw what was sitting there.

"My letter…" He whispered, glancing at Hiroki. Said man froze in the doorframe and slapped a palm to his forehead. _Baka! You left it sitting RIGHT there!_

Nowaki stood up and lunged over to his love, embracing him from behind. "Hiro-san…my letter made you cry?"

"No! Idiot!" But he flushed nonetheless.

Nowaki squeezed him tighter and buried his face into Hiroki's soft brown hair. "Hiro-san…you're such a closet romantic…"

"What?! No I'm not! Dumbass!"

"You're so cute, Hiro-san."

"Baka Nowaki! Get off me! I'm not-"

"I love you."

Hiroki's eyes widened and he blushed. No matter how many times he'd heard those same three words, they never ceased to give him butterflies. Nowaki spun him around and gave him a deep, loving kiss on the lips before reaching over and switching off the bedroom light. Slowly, he switched their positions and they walked backwards until the backs of Hiroki's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to fall onto it. Nowaki climbed on top of him and began to cover Hiroki's creamy neck with light kisses.

The breeze from the sheets shifting caused the letter to fall to the floor, forgotten.

_Dear Hiro-san,_

_How are you? I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. It's been almost a year since I left. You must be enraged, and that's probably an understatement. But I have good news, as well._

_This will be the last letter I write to you. My hard work finally payed off; I will be returning home in only three weeks. And I can't wait one more minute. These past months have been so agonizing, but I can't help but be a little proud. And I know you must be furious at me for saying such a thing, but you have to understand that I'm doing all this for you. I bore almost twelve months without my Hiro-san, FOR my Hiro-san. I have to pour in all of my effort so I can keep up with you. _

_I can't wait to see you again. If I were to write a list of the things I miss about you, it would be endless. I love you so hopelessly much. So much, it actually aches. And as I'm writing this, I'm actually crying. It's a good thing you'll never read this. _

_I love you, Hiro-san. I love your hair, your eyes, your skin, your lips, your body, your touch, your voice, your personality, your blushes, your tantrums, your passion, the list goes on and on. I hope that one day, you can forgive me and take me back, because even if you didn't forgive me, I'd dedicate the rest of my life, and my after life into chasing you until you did._

_Hiro-san, I love you._

_~Kusama Nowaki_

**THAT WAS HORRIBLE!! DX This is so embarrassing D': xD **

**My attempt at a love letter. How pathetic.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
